Realm of Dragons Droping in
by The Eternal Lord Draconious
Summary: First FanFic! An evil creature known as Tasivan has sent his foes back in time. Only to have them team up with Inuyasha and Co! So now he decides to turn into Kag into his slave! Can anyone stop him? Ideas Accepted! I own RealmofDragons OCs InuxKag Chap 3
1. Chapter 1

-1

Realm of Dragons

Dropping in

By DinoboyKingoftheDinosaurs

This is my first Fan Fiction story but not my first Realm of Dragons story. Oh yah if anyone sends any nasty letters I'll put a new crater in this semi-small planet, Got it!

Disclaimer: I may not own the copyrights to Inuyasha or the Star Wars Saga, but I do own The Realm of Dragons, the Buster, her Immortal Crew, and their weapons (Well I don't own the Ring-world known as HALO. _Although I would love to have a weapon that powerful. Yet the United States not to mention an annoying thing known as the U.N. would want to take it from me by force! Although I doubt the French, being the little pricks they are, would help anyone! _But I do own everything else!)

Authors note: I don't use any Japanese words. Why you ask? I'm a HONEST TO GOD REDNECK OF A CONFEDERATE (And proud of it!). And because I don't know any and don't have the time to bother raking my brain for any.

**Chapter 1: Its going to be a Bumpy Landing!**

"_This is your captain speaking we might experience some turbulence and then explode." Mal Reynolds, Serenity._

**Nova the Reaper P.O.V**

"Tim! I am going to kill you for this one!" Reigne said as she stormed into the Buster's Primary hanger. I stared at her and sighed, and wondered 'what did Tim do this time?' Lately he has become notorious for his pranks. Yet, even though I may be the Reaper's Daughter even I don't always know what he is going to do next. But after seeing Reigne storm past covered in various paintball colors, I knew what the prank was, and who pulled it. Apparently Tim still was into paintball tanks (annoying little treaded robots armed with paintball guns that, if it ever came down to it could be switched out with a blaster or grenade launchers). Tim jumped out from behind Raptor's over-modified F/A-22 Raptor, and raced for the currently under construction, Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimmera_ (A/N: for those who have never read the books in the Star Wars saga known as the Thrawn Trilogy, this was the flagship of former Grand Admiral Thrawn's massive fleet of Victory-class Star-Destroyers) that Raptor bought the copyrights for a while back. It was Raptor and Reigne's personal project, but sometimes it was hard to tell if it was the Star destroyer or they're love life they were really working on. When Reigne caught up to him he knew what was going to happen, and braced himself as Reigne lifted him off the deck. Tim muttered, "Sorry."

"Sure you were." ,Reigne glared. Tim finally started to crack up with laughter making Reigne even more likely to kill him. Reigne was just about to deck his sorry butt, when the whole ship began to shake.

**End Nova P.O.V**

**Begin Raptor P.O.V**

'Just when things started to calm down something else decides to break!' I thought as the Buster rattled and shook the controls out of my hands and went into a tailspin. Earth filled the view ports and slowly began to change as the reactor began leaking fuel and coolant into space. The cities began to shrink and land masses shifted until the landmasses were where they were in the 1500's. The main island of Japan filled my view and then Tokyo Bay entered range. Dozens of small villages littered the area and the Buster was fighting me. So I did my best at aiming it at a large clearing. I grabbed the intercom and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are experiencing some…err… technical difficulties. We are going to have a bumpy landing."

The Buster did another tailspin and I did my absolute best to counter it but the twenty-seven mile long vessel would not cooperate. A massive wake appeared in the ocean as the Buster roared just mere meters above the surface. The land mass of Japan grew then the hull and the ground meet. Impact! The Buster bounced once then finally plowed into the ground about a mile in land before coming to a stop. Around us was a massive crater that was rapidly turning into a bay but the very tip of the ship(more like a mile of it!) was imbedded in the overturned Japanese soil. I muttered to myself, "If that didn't wake the dead nothing will!"

**I know I'm Evil no Inuyasha but they will be in the next chapter anyways Review to this nutty Velociraptor! I'll be waiting! Oh and next time the Inu gang meets Reigne and Reigne meets a certain perverted monk! Will hell be unleashed on Miroku or will Sango kill him. **


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Chapter 2: Encounters, Transformations, and a few new partners in crime.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Star Wars (though the character known as Raptor bought the copyrights to a Star destroyer but then the crew of the Buster is from 2552!), but the Realm of Dragons is my creation! I own the Copyrights to them! I designed the ships and the characters**

"_Izzy you were right you're gonna get shot." From The Mummy Returns _

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

'What is that a falling star?' I thought as a massive object tore through the sky. Kagome was sitting on the ground beside me and squinted when it hit the ground nearby. "That's odd, a large explosion but no debris." ,she said.

I nodded but didn't quite understand why it would be a surprise that it wasn't raining dirt and trees. Sango, and Miroku ran towards us with Shippo and Karira in tow. "What was that?" , Sango asked.

"I Don't know but there's one way to find out." ,I said as Kagome hopped on my back.

Then a sound I recognized from Kagome's time came to my attention. 'A jet' I thought as two strange aircraft marked with a flag that had thirteen red and white stripes and a blue square with fifty stars on it, roared overhead, creating a thunderous boom that resonated through the air causing my ears to droop. 'I really hate those things, and I hate the sound that comes with them.' ,I thought. "Wonder where they're going to in such a hurry." Kagome thought out loud.

"I don't know and I never wanna find out!" ,I told her.

"I don't know but if there are people from my Era here, they might start a war if they get the wrong impression if they

I took off into the bushes with Kagome clinging to my back, running as fast as I could in the direction that the falling star had gone. About a mile from the sea, I hit a massive metal wall, knocking both me and Kagome out.

There was a low hum as came to. My vision slowly cleared and a beautiful red-headed girl with a set of large insect-like wings, and a large glowing yellow jewel embedded in a slab of metal that covered her forehead. "Where am I?" ,I asked.

She smiled and said, "Your on our humble little battleship that we call the Buster. Although some people forget that it is a battleship and CANNOT TURN ON A DIME LIKE A FIGTHER JET!" She decided to raise her voice near the end of her sentence.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked, while at the same time trying to clear my ears of the annoying ringing that followed her yelling.

"Oh, she's with your other friends including a particularly suicidal monk who, and

I can't believe he actually did this, asked Reigne to bear his child."

"Then what" I asked wondering what he got him or the others into.

"She threw him into the pool" ,she said calmly. (Although unknown to Inuyasha Reigne's temper flared at Miroku's question and led to Reigne, Sango, and Kagome punching the poor monk all at the same time. Then Reigne threw him into the pool. Shimpo about died with laughter. Then Reigne dragged the monk out of the water)

Then she took a sip of a strange liquid and quickly spat it out, all over ME! "WHY did you do that!" ,I yelled.

"Because that wasn't what it was suppose to be you ignorant little mutt!" ,she shot back. Then her face went from angry to shock. "But that means… Oh crap! I have a funny feeling that your friends aren't human anymore, and also who I'm going to kill because of it." ,she said in a pissed off tone.

Then as if on cue Kagome, Sango, Miroku and a very worried Shippo came through door. "What's happing to them?" ,Shippo asked.

"Dragon's Breath" ,The strange girl muttered.

"TIM I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" ,yelled an angry girl with six green and orange wings and green tail. She had spikes sticking out of her back, which was covered by an unbelievably long brown mane that was streaked by blue stripes. Then she spun around and asked, "Hey looks like this one finally came to. Hopefully this one isn't a pervert."

Kagome howled in pain, startling the six winged girl. Two pure-white wings appeared out of her back accompanied by a pure white tail. Miroku and Sango also began to howl in pain as they grew wings and tails. As the transformations ended they each fell into a deep sleep. "Well I guess you would like to know who we are, and what happened to them. Right?" ,the girl with six wings asked.

"Yeah I do!" I told her.

" I'm Reigne," she begin pointing to herself, "the metal-head who was here when you woke up is Kelly ( She is Nova's aunt believe it or not. None of the Dragoons are able to grow old or die, even if the blow their heads off!), and Mr. Prankster here is Tim a.k.a the village idiot."

She turned around and opened a closet full of strange armor suits (think Master Chief's armor from HALO without the helmet and openings for a tail and a set of wings), each a different color. She waved me over but I decide to be cautious just in case she was anything like Kagome about clothes. She frowned and said, "What? It's not like I'm going to bite you. Now that your friends are like us they're going to need special armor."

"Feh" I huffed.

'Wait a sec. you idiot! Don't ruin your chance to help Kagome you moron.'

"All right I'll help but I don't know if I'm going to like it!" I said.

"Okay what suit's them best?" She asked and I gave her my 'Do you honestly think I know!' look. She caught it and said, "Never mind just go through these."

She picked up a bunch of heavy suits and then piled them on top of me.

All I could say was, "Ooooowwww."

**Please as always review and entertain this good ol' Dinosaur with your ideas and thoughts.**


	3. HELP ME! NEED IDEAS!

-1**Please any and all Ideas Accepted. I want some reviews and hell I have already read some your stories so would it kill you people to look at my stuff! I'm at a dead end but if you have any ideas on how I could cause Inuyasha in trouble with a Dragon Kagome please send them in! Oh and if you have any Ideas for future stories involving someone kicking the shit out of Naraku or my OC villain Tasivain AKA the Grim Reaper. But anything that deals with Tasivain will have to deal with Reigne also (They sort of have to go together, let just say Reigne vowed to never rest until Tasivain was dead. But he's the Reaper you CAN'T kill Death. But if you can please tell me!) Anyways review for I'll be waiting!**


	4. Chapter 3

-1**I would like to thank **Matt and T.K. **for being my first reviewer ever! I wish the other 21 readers would ALSO REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3: The Grim Reaper his Daughter and a Dragoon Kagome! **

"_Surprised to see me!"_

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

My vision slowly came into focus as I began to regain consciousness. Inuyasha was sound asleep on a nearby bed, causing me to smile at him, when I noticed something sticking out of my back. I grown two beautiful pure-white wings and a tail to match, and while I was sleeping someone put an armor suit that was pure white on me. At first glance it looked like my school clothes uniform. Unlike my uniform however it was made out of a flexible metal. I sat up only to find my self in a dark dimly-lit room, the hum of the ship and the energy in it was immense. It almost seemed to be made out of solid matter. I noticed that my skin was made of tiny reptilian scales that were white and gold. I had long dragon like claws and feet that seemed to be more dinosaur like, with four toes with the two inner ones sporting Velociraptor like talons. I walked out of the room only to bump into a girl with long midnight red hair (Nova!), with two massive angle like wings. Behind her and in tow was a Ramen deprived Inuyasha. "Damn it let have some more ramen!" ,he cursed.

"Keep talking like that and I'll let you face the Tyrannosaurs!" The red head said. Inuyasha paled but looked confused, but then I highly doubt Sota ever told Inuyasha about dinosaurs. She thought for a moment, "Nah, I doubt they could phase you."

Inuyasha looked at me once with a rare plea for help, and then he did a double take. "What the hell are you?" He asked.

The red head stared at him and said, "She's a dragoon you idiot." hitting him on the back his skull.

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and scowled, "How did I end up with the Reaper's Daughter for an escort."

"It's Nova to you, Mutt!" ,she snapped. Then a dark figure appeared behind her.

**Tasivain's P.O.V.**

I grinned as I grabbed Nova by her neck and jabbed the syringe into her neck. She collapsed onto the floor and moved on to the half-demon Inuyasha and the new dragoon Kagome. I grabbed Kagome and injected the same poison that I had injected Nova with. "I'll see you soon my Dragons of Death." ,I laughed. 'Where my minions failed I will succeed.' ,I thought. Everything was going according to plan.

**Inuyasha P.O.V.**

I was paralyzed with fear by this hooded creature who just stood there and grinned. His aura was so dark and thick it paralyzed me to the point that I couldn't reach Tetsusaiga (is that the right name for Inuyasha's sword or Sessomorru's sword? I get them confused.) His laugh was like nothing I had ever heard it sounded like blades clashing together and something else mixed in, it was unearthly. I then came to the realization that, I was staring at death itself. He finished off Nova and went after Kagome and injected something into her he laughed and said, "See you soon my Dragons of Death!" And disappeared into a vortex of pure evil.

I looked at Kagome and noticed that she was paler, the same went for Nova, it was as if something had drained all the color out of them. I placed my hand on Kagome's forehead and she noticed that her temp had spiked, as if she had a high fever. Her dragon claws were growing larger, the same was happening to Nova. 'What the hell did he do to you two?' I thought, as I collapsed on to the deck next to Kagome as the last bit of strength I had left dissipated.

**Oh lovely. I introduced the Evil Grim Reaper. And now he's made Kagome a monster! What's Inuyasha going to do? And if any of you have ideas on how to get Inuyasha in trouble with a Dragon Kagome please send them in! But remember review or I'll go and send Predator and Terminator to find you!**


End file.
